Never Let Justin You Go Bieber
by ImNoShawty
Summary: Once friends, and growing up 10 years way. Justin and Destiny fight about silly things. But as they bicker they notice things about each other they never thought possible. Will Destiny and Jusitn fall in love will they kill each other. Read 2 find out.
1. Proluge: Childhood

Destiny Faith Bell  
Born: March 12th, 1994  
age:16  
Bio: Loves Ice skating, singing, dancing, and can play almost any instrument. She is an A average student. She lives in Atlanta, Georgia. Was Best friends with Justin when they were younger.

Sarah Grace Bell  
Born: June 18th, 1996  
Age: 14  
Bio: Loves her sister. LOVES Justin Bieber. wishes she could meet him. and a total singer and dancer.

Justin Drew Bieber  
Born: March 1st, 1994  
Age:16  
Bio: His favorite holiday is Christmas, and favorite color is purple. Justin Drew Bieber (born March 14, 1994) Is a Canadian pop/R&B singer. He began his professional career on YouTube, where he was discovered by his future manager, Scooter Braun. Braun flew Bieber to Atlanta, Georgia, to consult with Usher and soon signed a record deal with Island  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Proluge: Childhood.

My bestfriend and I were racing each other, I was right on his heels then I stumbled and fell on top of him. Then we were rolling down the hill in an uncontrollable speed. Justin stopped first, so what happened is that I was rolled on top of him and our lips touched accidently. "EWW!" We both said in unison. Spitting at the ground, and whipping our faces off. We then started laughing again, for only being six years old, Justin was my only best friend. "Race you to my house." I challenged Justin and broke out in a sprint. The wind hitting my hair felt good, the grass under my feet was solid but still damp from the rain the other night. I giggled as I took all this in. I ran into the house gasping for air. Justin hit it a minute after I did, He was breathing hard too.

"Destiny, promise me somethin." Justin said. I knew Justin well, and he was looking at the ground. I made the signal meaning to cross my heart and hope to die. He smiled and took a ring out of his pocket. "Keep this on you, so if we are ever far away. I will always know its you." I nodded and put the ring on my pointer finger. It was really loose but I didn't care I moved it to my thumb so it wouldn't slide off easily. I hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I looked at the ring and read aloud. "Wish Upon A Star." Justin nodded with a smile on his face. I never wanna to forget JD, Justin Drew, I never used his last name because that made me feel old. Plus JD reminds me of my daddy. He's a DJ here in Canada, but he is really sick. Justin's mom watched us. Yea, I said us. I have a baby sister named Sarah. "Friends Forever JD." I said doing our handshake.

"Heck yea!" He said doing the handshake with me. Justin said with a grin, "Wanna go iceskating at the rink?" I knew Justin hated skating but I was a nut about it. I nodded and started running to the ice rink. "Calm down, Des." I turned around and skipped to his side.

"Yes, JD" I asked. Using a really girl voice.

"I think my mom called us in." He said with a sour face. I pouted and then we heard Patties voice "JUSTIN AND DESTINY TIME TO COME IN!" That was the last time I saw my best friend.

hope u liked it. I wanted to do a proluge and I know it sucks but its better then the first copy. Trust me. Well luv u guys  
~C~


	2. Chapter 1: Justin Bieber

Chapter 1: Justin Bieber...

{Ten Years Later}

Has there been a celebrity that no one has ever hated? Nope and the one that I hate more then anything in the whole world is Justin Bieber. That's all I hear, Justin Bieber this, Justin Bieber that. I can't even go one day without hearing the name. If I had it my way Justin Bieber wouldn't even exist. But life sucks so much that it wouldn't happen. So when I turned on my iPod I just clicked shuffle, the next thing I know it I'm hearing Sean Kingston sing some song that I never heard before.

(Sean Kingston)  
Eenie meenie miney mo  
Catch a bad chick by her toe  
If she holla' (if, if, if she holla) let her go  
Shes indecisive  
She can't decide  
She keeps on lookin'  
From left to right  
Girl, c'mon get closer  
Look in my eyes  
Searchin' is so wrong  
I'm Mr. Right  
You seem like the type  
To love em' and leave em'  
And disappear right after this song.  
So give me the night  
To show you, hold you  
Don't leave me out here dancin' alone  
You can't make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind  
Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time  
I'm not tryin' to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind  
I wish our hearts could come together as one  
Cause shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'  
[Justin Bieber]  
Let me show you what your missin'  
Paradise  
With me you're winning girl  
You don't have to roll the dice  
Tell me what you're really here for  
Them other guys?  
I can see right through ya'  
You seem like the type  
To love em' and leave em'  
And disappear right after the song.  
So give me the night  
To show you, hold you  
Don't leave me out here dancin' alone  
Can't make up your mind  
Please don't waste my time  
Not tryin' to rewind  
I wish our hearts could come together as one  
Cause shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'  
[Sean Kingston]  
Eenie meenie miney moe  
Catch a bad chick by her toe  
If she holla' (if, if, if she holla) let her go  
Eenie meenie miney moe  
Catch a bad chick by her toe  
If she holla' (if, if, if she holla) let her go  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'  
Can't make up your mind  
Please don't waste my time  
Not tryin' to rewind  
I wish our hearts could come together as one  
(repeat)

What the hell. Wait, I looked at the song on my screen. It read

**Eenie Meenie featuring Sean Kingston**

**Justin Bieber**

**My World 2.0**

Oh Sarah when I get my hands on her, she is so dead. My name is Destiny Faith Bell, I'm sixteen years old. My parents had a divorce when I was only two. Sarah was born a year after my mom remarried. I live with my dad in Atlanta, Georgia. I was just visiting my mom in Junction City, Kansas. I lived in Canada for six years of my life with my best friend. After I moved I never heard from him again. I looked down at the ring on my pointer finger, and sighed. It's sad that I can only remember his deep chocolate brown eyes, and his nickname. JD. I knew it had its own meaning but I can't remember what.

Next thing I hear is a scream coming from the guest bedroom. I knew Sarah was in there doing something really boring, I heard Dad coming inside from the party that was outside. Okay to catch yeh up to speed. I just got home, and my sister or half-sister, I don't know. Came with me so she could meet him. We are unpacking then she screamed. Then my dad and I are rushing to her room. Now you should be up to date.

"Sarah, whats wrong?" I asked as I saw her holding her phone in her hand. Oh no, she's gonna torture me with more Justin Bieber facts! She tortured me from all the way from Kansas to home with Justin Bieber facts.

"I just got a text saying that Justin Bieber is coming to this house!" She squealed. No. No, no, no, no,no, no, no. Please telling me she is lying. My dad walked in the room looking nervously at me to Sarah. Don't get me wrong I love my sister and all, but my dad heard from my mom that I pushed Sarah into a swimming pool. Which might I add, was the deep end. So I am said to hate Sarah with every fiber in my being, and I didn't even know it. Shocker isn't it.

"Sarah whats wrong?" My dad said.

"Nothing" I said and grabbed him my his fancy jacket sleeve. I shut the door behind me, and turned toward him. My dad was like my best friend, the only one I could confine in. "Why didn't you tell me, Justin Bieber was coming here?" I asked on the edge of a total breakdown. I never cried especially in front of my father.

"Sorry Des, I didn't think you would've like to know." He said. The door bell rang, and my father had to run downstairs to answer the door. I followed behind him, and when he answered the door. I realized that someone in heaven really had it in for me because in front of me was my worst nightmare.

So Destiny has a suprise, and you get to meet Sarah and her dad. Who is the stranger. What's going on? Read on and U'll see.  
Outfits:  
Destiny: .com/bored_to_death/set?id=16854814  
Sarah: .com/justin_bieber_obession/set?id=17023239  
Songs:  
*That Should Be Me- Justin Bieber  
*Never Let You Go- Justin Bieber  
*U Smile- Justin Bieber  
Read, Message, Comment.  
Luv yeh guys,  
Deanna


End file.
